La vida se abre camino, pero no siempre de la forma que quieres
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: No sabría decir si cuando cuentan la historia de uno es porque ya ha ocurrido o uno mismo se vuelve el que cuentan en la historia. El tiempo pasa para mi diferente que para los demás. No tengo distracciones excepto las que me creo y únicamente yo las encuentro divertidas. Quizás por eso creé a los demonios o quizás solamente fue una forma de evolución de los inútiles humanos.


Nadie puede determinar qué pasó exactamente al principio, tan sólo Dios y Amara y la segunda cuando la conocí ya no estaba en condiciones de contarlo. Cuando la conocí no había tiempo de razonar nada, tan sólo seguíamos nuestro instinto, aquello para lo que fuimos creados, no había tiempo de nada más. El cielo, tan iluminado como lo había conocido hasta ahora, se tiñó de oscuridad y dolor. Amara, siempre tan apartada había roto nuestra paz y debíamos encerrarla sino queríamos que lo corrompiera todo, ya que Dios había hablado de crear ángeles inferiores a nosotros y de crear otras criaturas.

No siempre había sido así, no siempre el mundo estaba tan visible. Cuando fui creado Dios tan sólo era luz y Amara oscuridad y nosotros no teníamos forma tampoco. El lenguaje no existía ya que nos podíamos entender sin necesidad de hablar, tan sólo por la claridad de nuestra mente pero la oscuridad se hizo cada vez más intensa, haciendo que no pudiésemos entenderla. Necesitábamos que Dios nos tradujera lo que quería decir y viendo que debía atendernos constantemente decidió inventar el enoquiano y ya que inventaba un idioma, decidió darle forma a más cosas como los paisajes naturales. Yo me quedaba fascinado contemplándolos porque los consideraba pura belleza, salvo cuando Amara los destruía y Dios se enfadaba con ella. Estuvimos un tiempo así hasta que Dios se hartó y decidió darle forma a ella. Amara necesitaba ser contenida y en un cuerpo no tendría toda su capacidad como lo tendría en su verdadera forma, aunque eso no funcionó ya que a pesar de que estaba contenida, seguía haciendo de las suyas, así que Dios se dio forma a sí mismo y a nosotros, preparándonos para la batalla en secreto.

Hasta ahora no habíamos tenido secretos, no había espacios individuales, sino que compartíamos todo. Hasta ahora no había zonas desiertas, ni con vegetación ni con océanos, no nos separaba nada.

Cuando Amara fue encerrada, cuando ganamos la primera gran guerra del cielo, la marca que había adornado su cuerpo cuando fue contenida como una advertencia pasó a mi cuerpo. Yo tuve miedo porque eso le había pertenecido a ella pero Dios dijo que no me haría daño, que no me cambiaría y le creí. Miguel, Gabriel y Raphael estaban contentos de que a pesar de los cambios, todo siguiera como antes y me esforcé por mis hermanos, sobretodo por Miguel. Era con quien me llevaba mejor.

Pero las palabras de mi padre no fueron ciertas. Si me hizo daño, si me cambió y fue para toda la eternidad. Cuando me afectó por primera vez fue cuando Amara empezó a gritar y cada vez que lo hacía había un desastre natural. Ninguno de mis otros hermanos lo escuchaba y lo conversé con Miguel, preocupado, pero él sólo dijo que nuestro padre confiaba en mi y no podía fallarle. No es que fuera un consuelo porque ellos no tenían esa carga, no la podían escuchar, yo deseaba cambiarme por ellos. La segunda vez fue cuando creó a otros ángeles y Dios los trataba igual que a nosotros, lo cual me parecía injusto. Ellos no tenían nuestro rango ni habían luchado a su lado, ni siquiera habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin cuerpo ni conocían el verdadero cielo, tan sólo habían visto formas y más formas. Cuando me enfrenté a él para reclamarle aquello lo único que me dijo es que no volviera a hacer eso o sería castigado igual que Amara.

Yo no esperaba tal respuesta, no pude encontrar palabras adecuadas para contestarle. ¿Igual que Amara? ¿Qué delito había hecho yo para merecerlo? Todo el mundo actuaba como si Amara nunca hubiera existido, Dios el primero pero yo sabía que seguía ahí, oculta a simple vista, desterrada, gritando desesperada por liberarse de vez en cuando, acumulando rencor y empecé a dudar de si su castigo había sido justo, si realmente lo había merecido y eso también me dio miedo porque entonces estaría implicado en algo demasiado injusto, era demasiada condena para mi como para soportarlo, pero podría haberlo hecho para toda la eternidad únicamente por mi padre y por Miguel, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ellos. De todos modos, con la creación de los animales me animé pero también veía placer en sus peleas, en la sangre que derramaban. Lo que antaño se derramó para que se conservara la vida ahora se derramaba para dar muerte, aunque ni la cabra ni la serpiente eran mis favoritos, sino que lo era tigre.

Entonces creó a los humanos y nos encargó su vigilancia y también nos ordenó que no le habláramos en enoquiano porque los dañaría, lo cual hacía que chapurrearan algunas palabras del lenguaje que formarían años después. Seguíamos en nuestro cuerpo porque igual que la naturaleza podría sufrir al exponerse a nuestra verdadera forma, los humanos lo harían igual, incluyendo a nuestra verdadera voz. Por más que digan si que les di una oportunidad a los humanos, pero todo eran problemas. Eran demasiado emocionales y se peleaban por tonterías, más de una vez nos había tocado pararlos para que no se mataran entre ellos y a enseñarles a coger frutos de los árboles y no, no eran sólo Adán y Eva, de hecho ni siquiera hubo un Adán y una Eva, eran un grupo de humanos. Dios se lo inventó porque echaba de menos a su hermana Amara pero después se arrepintió y me culpó a mi de haberla hecho "caer". Esa fue la versión oficial encubierta. Los humanos no se conformaron con eso y querían más, es más, no sólo lo querían, sus cuerpos inútiles exigían más que frutos así que Dios les ofreció a los animales para comer causando más muerte y yo me horroricé.

Habíamos cuidado de esos monos sin pelo todo ese tiempo, soportando que se olvidaran de cosas, que tuviesen que dormir y comer, que nos necesitasen para todo. Era la especie más dependiente, sobretodo de bebés y Dios les consentía todo, así que alcé mi voz para intentar parar aquello. ¿Por qué debía predominar una especie sobre otra? ¿Por qué no simplemente si eran tan inútiles, dejaba de existir? Sólo causarían daño pero mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, aunque no fue eso lo que le molestó, le daba igual la diferencia de opiniones, le molestó que me opusiera una orden suya.

No sabéis hasta qué punto un arcángel o ángel puede ser leal, volviéndose contra todo lo que hasta ahora había conocido sólo porque Dios lo ordena y así fue Miguel. Fue el ejecutor de mi castigo, la mano que se manchaba de mi sangre por orden de la mente maestra. Destrozó mis alas, las que un día fueron las más hermosas en comparación a las de las demás y quiso cortarme la lengua por lo que se consideraba blasfemia, sólo que yo me defendí y me la dejó como la de una serpiente. No sé qué dolía más, si el dolor físico de la mano de mi hermano, su traición, la de mi padre, que me viera como un mono sin pelo, incluso más vulnerable o que el encierro en el que participé injustamente (ya tenía claro eso) ahora se volvía contra mi.

Caí a mucha velocidad, ni siquiera calculé la distancia, sólo intuía hacia donde iba. Dios creó una prisión exclusivamente para mi y sólo por encima el infierno. Hasta ahora cualquier humano o animal muerto no iba a ningún sitio, simplemente carecían de alma pero Dios con el fin de que nada de eso se repitiera les dotó de alma, esparció el mensaje del cielo y del infierno, de que obedecieran su palabra por encima de todo o habría castigos. Muerte y los demás jinetes también empezaron a cobrar fuerza, como si hubiesen sido una fuerza que siempre estuvo ahí y hasta ahora no fue mostrada. El nombre de Amara nunca más se pronunció pero el mío siempre iba en relatos de terror, en historias de miedo con la única función de controlar y es que nadie que fuera al infierno se preocuparía por mi teniendo que preocuparse por sí mismo y nadie que fuera al cielo dudaría de esa versión. Cuando Dios abandonó a todos, el reparto de almas fue más complejo. Me achacaban toda culpa a mi de sus malos pensamientos o sentimientos pero yo no llegaba a tanto, carecían de información para saber que la oscuridad de sus corazones era debido a Amara. Siempre existirían luz y oscuridad, no se podían matar y por mucho que estuviera encerrada, seguía manteniendo su destrucción en cada parte de la creación.

Es normal pensar que odie a mi padre por lo que me hizo y a mi hermano también pero no lo hago, claro que estoy enfadado pero no los odio. Tan sólo sigo queriendo saber por qué. Hice todo lo que me pidió, sólo fallé en una cosa. Me arrepiento de haber contribuido a encerrar a Amara, estoy seguro que con ella nunca habrían nacido los monos sin pelo, los habría destruido a todos pero también sé que no era una buena aliada precisamente por ser imparable. Quiero saber por qué una especie que llegó la última tuvo y tiene más oportunidades que nadie y quiero saber por qué Miguel no tuvo ningún ápice de duda para hacer tal cosa a su propio hermano y sobretodo... por qué me puso una marca que sabía que me iba a condenar y me castigó por seguir únicamente mi instinto. No soy bueno ni malo, tan sólo seguí mi instinto, tan sólo seguí órdenes. ¿Por qué es tanta ofensa haber pensado por mi mismo? ¿Por qué soy el único que es castigado cuando mis hermanos piensan lo mismo que yo sobre esa especie invasora? ¿No debería ser premiado por decir lo que pienso como hacíamos al principio? Extraño cuando no había ninguna duda pero a la vez ahora me considero más cuerdo que nunca, encerrado únicamente por perseguir un ideal diferente.

La jaula podría quitarme mi libertad y mi cordura pero nunca me quitaría la razón como tampoco me quitaría ser el único arcángel que podría resistirlo, esperando ansioso el día que pudiera volver.


End file.
